


乡村爱情

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, countryside love story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 村民索隆×村支书山治。





	乡村爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是看了贝贝@Bei09-貝 的索香同人图以后脑洞大开所衍生的三次创作品。她画了一整个系列，我不确定是否会全部写，我先po一篇，期待她回归。谢谢白老师@白枝 给了我结尾的灵感。

要说山治从大城市来到小乡村发生的最大变化，大概就是心里多了个男人。那个男人年纪跟自己相差无几，瞎了只眼，据说是出外打猎时弄伤的，他几乎常年穿着灰白短棉衫，腰上裹着绿色腹卷，再穿条墨绿长裤，脚套黑靴，天一亮就下地去了。他的名字叫索隆。

山治第一天来到这个鸟不拉屎的地方便注意到他了。按照村长规定，有贵宾来临时全村人都要停下手头工夫去村口迎接他。其实山治只不过响应了国家开展的选派项目大学生村官工作，按照上级指示来这里当村支书的，并非多么显赫的人物，然而村民的热情却超乎他意料，瞬间打消了他转移环境后心里头的巨大落差。

初见那会儿，索隆就站在烈日底下，棉衫解开两颗扣子，露出一片小麦色的精壮胸膛，劳作了一整个上午的他脖颈上还挂着汗水，在阳光下格外闪耀。男人高大魁梧的身材以及剑眉星目的俊容搁在欢迎队伍中很是抢眼，刹那烙印在山治脑海里，久久不能消散。

于是他利用职务之便时不时去看一下他，说是看，其实也就只远远观望一番，看赤裸着上半身的索隆在田地里默默耕耘，汗水肆意流淌在纹理分明的肌肉上，裤腿卷至膝盖，小腿青筋隐约突起。山治一阵口干舌燥，每每等索隆注意到自己的时候才强装镇定地点头问好，继而落荒而逃。

但是这种情况并没有持续很久，因为那天山治遇到了一件比较棘手的事情，有个寡妇起诉索隆意欲非礼，她一泡鼻涕一泡泪地向他哭诉自己摊上这等事儿真命苦，让他心里一揪一揪地疼，一时间倒分不清心疼是出于对女人的同情，抑或是对索隆为非作歹的失望。其实如果他不是初来乍到还不了解索隆，就断然不会听取寡妇的片面之词。对弱势群体天生怀有保护欲的山治决定跟索隆好好谈一谈。

焦急地等待时针滴答滴答终于走到该下班的点儿，山治飞快地踩上自行车直飙索隆家，趁男人正收拾工具准备回屋，他大声喊住他的名字，一跃而下，也不管心爱的自行车歪倒路边就三两步小跑到他跟前，站定以后又不知道如何开口。索隆疑惑地挑眉，将脸色潮红气喘吁吁的来人仔细端详了一遍。

若非索隆学识不深，他一定会用“面如桃瓣，目若秋波，风姿特秀，天质自然”等四字词来形容眼前的人，虽然他没接受过什么正规系统的教育，不会吟诗作对，说不出天花乱坠的华丽辞藻，但他也有懂得判断美丑是非的眼睛。山治在他眼里，就是四个字——

真他/妈美。

那意味不明的目光弄得山治心痒痒，身体火辣辣地烧了起来。他轻咳一声，强行抑住喉咙的不适，朝索隆劈头盖脸就是一句：“你做什么要欺负隔壁家张女士？”

索隆懵圈，问他：“我什么时候欺负她了？”

山治以为他敢做不敢当，有些生气：“就是你摸了她的手，还搂了她的腰！就算不是黄花闺女，人家好歹也是个女人！你不能就这样玷污人家清白……”

“啧。我玷污她清白？说出去有人信？”他皱眉打断他的话，面露不耐之色，“也就只有你信。我说我还想玷污你清白呢，你是信还是不信？”

“哎？”山治心脏跳得极快，虽知索隆只是随口一说，明白人都晓得这是不可能的事，然而这句话传到原本就暗恋了索隆有一小段日子的山治耳中，便成了赤/裸/裸的调/戏。

没料到山治脸皮子如此薄，见他唰地一下脖子都红得快要滴血了，索隆挠头，用直觉猜测到底怎么一回事：“她跟你说的我摸她搂她？然后她生气了，就去你那里告状？她要我对她负责？”

“难道你不负责？”山治眼底是藏不住的惊诧，尽管心里酸得直冒泡，他依然硬着头皮做思想教育，“虽然这种事情还是你情我愿比较好，但是既然你们都、都有亲密接触了，作为男子汉大丈夫，你不应该当作什么都没发生过！”

“你叫我负责个屁啊！”索隆气结，解释道：“她嚷嚷田里有蛇，叫我帮忙打死它。我接过她锄头的时候，她趁机摸我的手，她在那条蛇前面晃来晃去，我让她站远点别挡我，她就直接从后面搂住我的腰……你确定她生气？”

呃，回想起张女士说的话，确实无头无尾颠三倒四逻辑不通，而且当时她没有生气，倒有几丝小女生羞赧的媚态，一个劲儿地哭诉，实则想让不明真相的山治出马帮忙撮合他俩在一起。他脸色一阵青一阵白，一为自己没打听清楚就怀疑索隆品性而感到愧疚，二为这个村落里居然有蛇！我的天！

“还有事？没事我回去了。”索隆掂了掂扛在肩上的犁耙，深深望进他的眼，“再见，尊敬的村支书。”

最后一句话刺痛了他。那天晚上他辗转反侧，反思自己的行为。村支书的任务，无非五点，一要推动全村科学发展，二要带领村民致富，三要紧密联系群众，了解群众所思所想，四要加强村民群众教育，疏导化解矛盾纠纷，五要加强村党支部建设。他现在就没有很好地了解群众所思所想，也没有很好地疏导化解矛盾纠纷。真的，相当失责了。

听闻索隆嗜酒，他决定做些小菜弄点好酒次日下班过去赔个不是。自行车快踩到索隆家门口的时候，山治看见寡妇哭着跑远了，他像上次那般丢下自行车，急忙走进去问索隆发生了什么事。

索隆语气平淡得仿佛不是谈论自己的事情：“我警告她以后别打我主意了，我对她没那种意思。”

“噢。”山治看似木讷地应了一声，心脏却灌满了甜腻的蜜糖，下意识地咬着唇，不让自己笑出来。他寻思整个村落大概就张女士算得上顶好看的了。“你当真对她没意思？”

“你有意思？那你上啊。”索隆定定地看着他，语气不善，如果将他比喻成准备竖刺儿的仙人掌大概也无不妥。

“什么上不上，我可是很尊重女人的。”山治不跟他这种粗野男人一般见识。

索隆冷哼一声：“可是几次开村民委员会我都看到你对那些女人发花痴。”

山治一噎，他不晓得索隆对自己如此上心。“你……你管我？！”他突兀地拔高声调，似乎谁讲话大声谁就不心虚一般。

对方毫不示弱地顶回去：“那你又管我？！你这个村支书做得挺清闲的啊？！”这两人吵起来跟幼稚园小朋友差不多，眼看吵着吵着就要打起来了，山治才猛然想起自己此行意义何在——他给索隆带了酒菜来道歉的！停停停，他倒是想停，然而索隆已经把拳头送了出去，砰的一声，山治吃痛心有不甘，飞起一脚回击，不多时他俩已经扭打成团。

果然还是索隆的力气大些，他紧紧锢住他的双手拧到背后，三两下便将他成功推倒摁在案几上。山治下巴磕着硬木了，疼得他倒吸一口凉气，但他在破口大骂前忽然打了个哆嗦，不管不顾地挣开索隆的桎梏。只因他看到案几上仰躺着一团奄奄一息的小东西，圆耳尖腮，浑身灰毛，四条小细腿直愣愣地撑开，露出一个肥大如球的肚子，仅仅离自己鼻尖三寸之外！

“这哪来的啊？”

“刚在路边捡来的，晚上煮这个吧？”

山治头皮发麻。他来乡下这段时间不是没见过老鼠，它们穿墙凿壁，偷油吃米，几乎家家有之，然而他怎么也想不到索隆居然说晚上煮这个吃。“靠。你能不能吃点正常东西！”他噔噔噔往门口奔去，从捆着自行车车篮的包里掏出酒和便当盒，又折回来一把塞入索隆怀中，佯装恶声恶气地说：“收了老子东西，就别把今天我们打架的事情往外传，知道没，绿藻头。”

索隆没想到这位平素爱穿黑西装、戴金丝细框眼镜的村支书竟和自己打了起来，如今山治衣衫不整，高档衣服都被自己压出了褶子，还能自称“老子”，半威胁半示好地跟自己说这种话。

真有意思。

大半年咻的一声过去了。自从两人打过一架，他们就越来越了解彼此，关系也亲近了不少，果然不打不相识的道理在这年纪的大男生之间是普遍适用的。索隆坚持每月月初背行走不便的老太太来参加村民委员会，抑或是帮小女孩教训那些欺负她的小男生，又或者给左邻右里搭把手做农活，这些山治都看在眼中。他对索隆的印象早已不再停留于肤浅的外表，而是逐渐深入，被他的内在魅力折服。

夫春生夏长，秋收冬藏，此天道之大经也。秋天到了，曾经青翠挺拔的树如今脱下了绿衣裳，换上应季的黄色时装，让人捉摸不定的秋风也迈着轻盈的步子踏上麦浪。

这天山治又在巡视农田，忽然有紫里透白的光从沉寂的乌黑云层中穿过，生生将天空劈成两半，随即一声轰隆隆的雷响从天而降，倾刻间密密麻麻的雨点快速滴落，鸟儿振翅飞往自己的窝，村民们也撂下工具纷纷跑回家中歇息。

山治无处可归，无论是家还是办公室都离这儿太远了。雷声沉重迟缓地在耳边滚动，若是没有打雷，就只剩下呼啸的狂风灌进他碧蓝的眼睛，终由嘴唇吐出来，一团似有若无转瞬消散的雾。冰凉雨丝如银针根根疾射而下，打在他柔顺的金发上，打在他高挺的鼻梁上，打在他圆润的肩头上，打在他沾了泥点的脚踝上。天地间一片漆黑，他以为自己要跟无边孤寂融为一体时，有个身影出现了，在还没来得及收割的麦田里拨出一条弯弯曲曲的小径，由远及近，朝他狂奔而来。

“你被雷劈傻啦？愣着干嘛快跑啊！去我家！”索隆低沉有力的声音一下子将他神智拉回轨道上。索隆摘掉斗笠，反手盖在山治头上。他从没戴过这玩意儿，看上去有点滑稽，然而此时此刻哪里顾得上这个那个，瞧着索隆从头到脚都浸泡在瓢泼大雨中，心尖仿佛被激得颤了几颤。他抹了把脸上的水珠，尾随索隆而去。嗯，当然后来是山治跑在前头了，他怎么可能指望绿藻头找到回家的路。

湿漉漉的衣服黏在身上极其不适，索隆进屋子以后二话不说把上衣脱了，比红梅还好看的两粒乳/尖遇冷空气而高高挺立。山治心里感慨道，经常下田锻炼出来的身材就是不一样。一直以来山治接受的教育都是非礼勿视，伦理纲常在他脑袋里哐哐乱撞，叫他不要盯着别人那处看，但他就像中了邪一般无法移开目光，胯下阳/物兴奋得昂起头颅，开始分泌出滑腻的透明液体。他的理智在来势汹涌的情/欲面前溃不成军。

在这方面缺根筋的索隆当然不知道山治在想什么，见他面色潮红，眼眶湿润，只道他淋了雨身子同样不好受，叹了口气：“你要不要洗个澡？我去烧水。”

浑身湿透的他没有拒绝，接过索隆给他挑的干净衣物便急匆匆进了浴室。 躲进这种封闭环境里他才有了安全感，将自己的衣物全数脱光，双手不自觉地攀上乳/头使劲揉捏，受到刺激的乳/头瞬间充血。他弄了一会儿觉得不过瘾，腾出一只手快速套弄自己那根冒着淫液的阳/物。

不够！还是不够！山治死死地咬着唇不让自己泄露半点声音，脑内是挥之不去的索隆肉体，他想被他搂紧，他想被他压倒，他想被他狠狠贯穿。四下观望，那支插在漱口杯中的牙刷映入眼帘。他从来不曾想过他也有今天，一向知礼守法受人爱戴的村支书同志竟然偷了村民的牙刷来捣鼓自己的后/穴。

可是牙刷上面那一颗颗凸出的小疙瘩真把他磨爽了，他操纵着牙刷来回搅动，想象索隆的阴/茎正深深地捅进自己那里，一波未平又接一波的快感将他冲得头脑发昏。

他确实是头脑发昏了，不然也不会后知后觉，接近高潮时才发现墙上有只目睹了他自渎全过程的蟑螂，它的触须一颤一颤像在跟他友好地打招呼一般。“啊——”凄厉的尖叫声顷刻在这间狭小浴室里回荡。

索隆闻声赶来的时候，惊恐得全身上下无一处不抖动的人儿刚好拔出牙刷柄，蜜/穴顿时流出一股粘稠的湿意。此时此刻村支书的胴体赤/裸/裸地呈现在他眼前。虽然山治也有肌肉，但大城市里娇生惯养过的人总归比不上自己健硕，跟自己常年暴晒在太阳底下打造出的小麦色肌肤不同，村支书的皮肤细腻白皙，在微弱的光线下竟浸染了情/欲/糜/烂的暧昧气息。“你叫什么？”索隆喉结微滑，声线逐渐喑哑，“你要刷牙？”

“蟑、蟑螂！”山治急得瞪大双眼，脸颊通红，“你快打死它啊！”说罢随手扯过搭在钩子上的毛巾堪堪遮住下体，瑟缩在角落里忐忑不安。

“你也太逊了吧，连昆虫都怕。”脱下拖鞋用力一拍，黑褐色的扁平尸体便掉落下来，索隆将它踢进蹲厕的洞里，用大水冲它个稀里哗啦。“好了。你身上怎么是干的，没洗吗？水温还没合适？”

“你先出去！我才能洗……”那只威胁到自己的小东西被干掉以后，山治就迫不及待要赶人走了，全然忘记刚才自己用什么表情恳求索隆做此等杀生之举的。

索隆没好气地哼了一声，一边拿过山治手中摇摇欲坠的牙刷一边告知他：“都是男人，有什么不能看的，你有的我也有。再说，你手里那块是我洗脸用的面巾。”说完一摸，发现手心揩满了散发着咸腥气味的晶莹液体。

“……”

“……”

索隆整个脑袋轰然炸开，他还有什么不明白的，二十几岁的他正值热血沸腾的青春年华，虽然没有跟别人实战过，但好歹自己也听说过不少风韵情事，村落民风淳朴，对交/合一事也落落大方，不像城里人装清高装矜持的骚/浪/贱/货一抓一大把，还颇为好笑地自称“文明人”。他瞬间想通了山治拿他牙刷做过什么。

瞒不住了。山治有些泄气，伴随着精神松懈低低喘了口气，却不知这一声轻喘在索隆心里简直是天籁之音。他想听多几遍，他想听他舒服地哼哼，他想听他带着哭腔的求饶，他想听他叫自己的名。他想着想着就硬了。面对隔壁家美貌动人的寡妇都没有丝毫情欲的他，面对这个金发碧眼的男人时，下体又热又胀，绷直地高翘着。

丢开用以遮羞的毛巾，将山治圈于双臂之间，索隆低头看着他，用他充满雄性荷尔蒙的磁性声线引诱他承认。“你喜欢我，对不对？你是不是想我操你，用我的鸡/巴操哭你？”山治羞愤得撞开他意欲逃开，却被索隆一把拉入怀中，坚如磐石的胸膛硬硬地贴着他后背，底下那根粗硬火热的东西隔着裤子抵在他冰冷的臀部上，山治身子一软，差点化成一滩水滑在地上。

感受到他身体的变化，索隆心里偷偷乐了。由于见识过山治别扭至极的个性，他怕逼得太紧会适得其反，也就不强求太多，放软了语气：“我可以对你负责。我只想对你负责。”

“你……”山治阖上氤氲的眼，快被这位直球选手弄崩溃了。“要进来就快点！别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

索隆高兴了，扳过他的头，擒住柔嫩饱满的双唇，挑开牙关，莽撞的舌头探入他口腔肆意搅乱，霸道地吮吸着里面的津/液与为数不多的空气。山治被吻得意乱情迷，回过神来的时候发现索隆已经褪去长裤，深紫色的阳/物在他眼前耀武扬威。

由于山治已做足了前/戏，索隆倒省去很多功夫，叫山治双手撑在玻璃镜上借力，结实有力的双臂穿过他的腘窝，将一双修长矫健的美腿抬成M字形，蓄势待发的阴/茎在微微张开的穴/口处戳了两下，而后一鼓作气挤了进去。

靠啊啊啊啊啊啊！进来的一瞬间山治依然痛得不行，疯狂扭头大叫着让索隆快滚。他俩都是雏儿，没经验，索隆见他当真万分痛苦的模样瞬间心软，心想自己是不是操之过急了，要不还是退出去罢。可是当他抽出一大半的时候山治又叫了，他让索隆别走，他说他的龟/头卡住穴/口会痛，他说要他插深一点，再深一点。

那根东西像打桩般重重地撞击着穴心，把山治肏到魂儿都飞了，瞧着镜中的人像，自己最隐私的部位被心爱的男人深深楔入，撑得满满当当，山治又羞又爽，很快就射了，白浊液体射在光滑的镜面上。“啧，你弄脏我镜子了，我待会又要清理。村支书怎么可以增加村民的工作量呢。”

“闭、闭嘴，哈……我等一下、给你擦干净了还不行？”得到山治的回应，索隆更卖力地顶弄他的甬/道，享受着那里带给自己的收缩感和挤压感，两人交/欢的部位已经湿得不成体统，仿佛洗完澡还没擦干那般。索隆托着早已酸软无力只能哼哼的人儿做最后的冲刺，终于将灼热的浓浆一抖一抖地射入穴/心。

做完他们就一起洗澡了。山治本不愿跟索隆共浴，一来他不习惯两个男人光溜溜的争一个花洒，二来他害怕索隆忍不住再来一遍，那可是要了他老命的！幸好索隆也不是那种禽兽之徒，体谅山治第一次做必然很累了，就没有再折腾他，还体贴地给他又是搓背又是捶腿，伺候得山治舒舒服服。

洗完一个香喷喷的热水澡，发现天放晴了，山治也该走了。湿透的衣服没法儿穿，只好借索隆的粗布麻衣暂且套着。衣服上有他独特的味道，是他风里来雨里去的味道，是他无畏烈日寒霜的味道，是他让自己心安的味道。

赶明儿把衣服还回去之前，去村口乔巴医师那儿买管润滑膏比较好，山治心里默默盘算。

而索隆还有一个更为大胆的计划，下次直接把山治撂倒在麦浪上。

\- 全文完。


End file.
